lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Template
Okay, so you wanna make a Lalaloopsy right? Maybe your unsure of where to start, or maybe you already got the character but you have no idea what to put onto their pages. Well you've come to the right place! On this page you can find a template for every header/topic you should basically cover on their pages. As well as explanations of each one. Use this page as you make your own, or copy and paste each header onto your own page if you don't want to keep going between the two pages. DO NOT WRITE ON THIS TEMPLATE/PAGE Starting At the very top of your page, it may be smart to just provide some simple details on your character. Such as the name and their career or species or whatever. Like "Hon E. Dew is a cute girl Lalaloopsy with an interest in fruits." or "Hon E. Dew runs a fruit market inside Lalaloopsy Land". Help the readers understand the adorable little cutie you made but just taunt them a little bit, to make them want to read the rest of the page. Be sure to include their birthdate and possible explanation as to what the day is, or why it was chosen for them. Also be sure to include their pet species and perhaps a random fact, like Color scheme or a hobby. Personality A personality is very important for a character to have! Everyone has to have one, whether they notice it or not. It's part of what makes someone, something! A personality can be simple, or complex. Most people prefer a complex/detailed personality so try to make sure their longer then just one or two sentences. Including hobbies, things they love and hate, food interest, colors, their friends. All sorts of things can be used to describe someone! Appearance Everyone also has an appearance. So be sure to describe your characters in detailed, yet fluid manner. So much that even without a picture, someone could still picture the character themselves. For example: *Bad - Hon E. has fair skin, pale eyes, green hair. She wears a dress. *Good - Hon E. has pale-fair colored skin with light seafoam colored eyes and matching hair that is maybe a little darker. She wears her hair in fancy styled buns. Hon E's outfit consists of... Pet Go into more detail regarding your character's pet. What species is it, what is its color or design, how does it act? Home Where does your Lalaloopsy live? Describe it here! Trivia Interesting facts that people may not know about your characters. Simple factors like "she's American" or "she's friends with..." do not count as trivia as they could be pointed out elsewhere on the profile. Such as appearance or personality. However, things like "her most favorite fruit is a melon" or "secretly, Hon E. loves to play in puddles" would count. Gallery If you have pictures you make, or maybe someone else designs for your character then be sure to add them under a gallery! Category:Help Pages Category:Tutorials